Hakus Past of Present
by Arrez-Midnight-Locket
Summary: a new girl comes to work at the BathHouse for Yubaba. She quiet and mysterious but somehow familiar to Haku.
1. Default Chapter

Akira: Ola this is my first story and I'm so excited!

Haiku: mutter she won't shut up!

Akira: -.- you don't have to be in the story you know.....

Haiku: the story is gonna start anyways so nyah!

Akira: ..................oh character stuff right!

There is more than one dragon in this fic.

Haku: is 15 years old

Chihiro: Is 12 years old

Aiku: is 14 years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away....if I did there would have already been a sequel.

Chapter One (A Dragon's Nightmare)

_Haku was running away frantically as he looked over his shoulder fear in his eyes. A figure was following him clearly enjoying the chase._

_**What am I running from?**_

_Haku tripped and fell hitting the ground hard but he got back up again and continued to run._

_**What was I afraid of?**_

_But before Haku could get up the figure put its black colored cloth boot on his back. _

_**Why can't I remember!??**_

Haku woke up instantly rubbing his eyes as he looked around from his tree perch. Jumping down the 10 foot tree with ease he looked longingly at the clock-tower thingy (A/N : I don't know what its called) "Chihiro I'll see you someday......," He said before a screech was heard from the bathhouse. "KOHAKU!," Yubaba yelled as Haku rolled his eyes.

After Chihiro left Yubaba never released him even though he got his name back. But that didn't stop his attitude from rising. He had a sense of self and that was an Advantage. For instance, He could go where-ever he wanted , including the human world.

"You called Yubaba?," Haku said boredly walking into the office. Yubaba glared at him "Another Girl wants to work here her name is Aiku and she will be a Quest do-er. She is your responsability. ," She said as she gestured to the girl who was standing there quietly.

She had long black and crimson hair and bright tawny eyes. Her skin was tanned and he was wearing a Pair of Black trousers a Red blouse that tied up in the front and a black and red pendant that had a Pale silver Dragon coiled around a black dagger.

"WhatEver come with me....Aiku," He said leading the way to the elevator.

He felt that Aiku was familiar for some odd reason. **_Who are you? Who are you really Aiku? _**He thought glancing at her for a quick second.

"Mister Kohaku you are much quieter than before," Aiku said in mono-tone ,"Cat got your tounge or are you less cocky?"

Haku looked at her with amazment ,"Have we met before? I don't recall meeting you."

Aiku smiled ,"We have met before Kohaku and now I'm not here to work I came to see you. I know your deepest darkest fears and all your feelings...I knew you when your naught but a Dragonling....Don't you know who I am?"

Haku Felt dread growing inside of him. As he stared at those tawny eyes filled with secrets and mischief. Yet if she existed before he did then she was.........

"......I am the Makozu," She said mysteriously. ,"And I have come for.........."

Haku dreaded what the answer would be...

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Haiku: uhm....that is short.

Akira: so? I like it...But I wrote it so of course I would like it. n.n

Haiku: Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (curiosty killed the cat but it saved the dragon)

Haku dreaded what the answer would be.

"I have come for My Sword you magic stealing Baka!," She said angrily ," I stole it fair and square and i want it back!" Haku was confused.

"Your sword?," He said uncertainly to the enraged girl.

"Yes my sword! The very one that had powers to lock and unlock worlds! The one you had your eye on for 3 years. I've been hunting you forever to find it!"

" I'm afraid i don't know what you are talking about Aiku. Are you sure you've got the right person?," Haku replied. Aiku's eyes dilated dangerously.

"Are you saying that I must be mistaken???" She growled ," 7 years i've been trying to find it and you say that i am wrong?" Haku started to feel uneasy. Suddenly the lights went out.

Haiku; ............ ugh.....must eat something!

Akira: it's your fault you didn't pack a lunch.

Haiku: (too weak to even argue)

Akira: Sorry i haven't been on for a long time!! I was making my new site! Maybe you should check it out! or join it! So to Apoligize i must respond to the reviews you left me kayyy?

1. Mary Sue........o.0 and I like the way i spell that means/ i/m uni-k

2. YAY MY STORY GOT ITS FIRST FLAME

3. My story sux? well okay..........it's your opinion.

4. Thanx for reveiwing!

If you think my story sux maybe you shouldn't read it...Then we'll be all happy!!

Read and review n.n


End file.
